Perternakan Ala Akatsuki
by Lia Cassiopeia YunJaeShipper
Summary: Summary: Gimana Jadinya klo Naruto punya perternakan yang di isi para bebek2 yang aneh...!


**Perternakan ala Akatsuki : Akatsuki Duck**

Summary : Gimana jadinya klo Naruto punya peliharaan 9 bebek yang kerjanya selalu mengacau hari-hari indahnya?

Author: Lia devil Brain(Pisah dlu dari Yuki)

Rate: T(cari aman dlu...)

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto... Gomen.. para Akatsuki saia kutuk dulu jadi bebek.

Genre: Humor

Warning: Mungkin alurnya kecepetan... ap ge ya?Ga tau ah istilah dari FFn... Y^Y!

**Read... read...**

Ket:

Itachi: warna bulunya Hitam legam di seluruh tubuh.

Sasori: warnanya merah(gmna byanginx ya?)

Pein: Warnanya Orange ke coklatan.

Konan: Warnanya Biru ke hitam-hitaman.

Hidan: Hitam tapi sayapnya Putih.

Kakuzu: Hitam tapi di leher ada garis putih melingkar.

Deidara: Bercak-bercak Kuning di setiap bulu.

Kisame: Hobby makan Ikan.

Zetsu: Bulu warnanya Lucu sayap kiri utih sayap kanan Hitam.

Yoo.. Lia Devil Brain punya dongeng untuk kalian semua…!

Ayoo.. sapa yang mo denger? Aq mulai ya…!

Di Desa Konoha ada sebuahPerternakan yang bernama Perternakan Rasengan Corp, kepunyaan seorang miliyader bernama Minato Namikaze.

Namun yang megurus perternakan bukanlah sang Miliyader, melainkan anak sematawayangnya sendiri yang bernama Naruto Namikaze, seorang anak Hiperaktif, ceroboh, Keras kepala, dan juga Bodoh and Polos.

"AKATSUKI… Waktunya makan…!" Naruto membawa sebaskom makanan bebek, lalu datanglah sekelompok bebek yang meyerbu Naruto. Tiba-tiba ada bebek yang berciri-ciri sebagai berikut: semua Bulunya berwarna Hitam, Yaitu Itachi Duck melompat ke dalam baskom.

"Hya…!"Naruto terjatuh, makanan dalam Baskon tumpah, dan bebek itu menyerbu dengan beringgasnya.

"Hey.. jangan begitu… Eh..? 1…2.. 7..8… mana satunya lagi..?" Naruto berdiri dari acara hitung menghitung bebeknya yang kurang satu, tiba-tiba ada seekor bebek yang terbang ke arah Naruto dan…. BUAK…..!

"Hey kau… Deidara Duck… mana mata kamu…?"Kata Naruto mengejar Deidara yang berlari ke arah genknya, saat deidara sudah bergabung dengan Genknya, Para Akatsuki Duck men-Death glater Naruto sambir berlari kearah Naruto.

"GYAAAAA…..! "Naruto berlari , Para Akatsuki Duck bersorak sorai, ayoo.. kita dengarkan perkataan mereka.

"Akatsuki… Hu… A… Yes…!"Mereka menyatukan sayap-sayap mereka.

~Next Time~

Sore hari…. Naruto mengajak Para Akatsuki menuju Sungai, sambil memperhatikan para Aktsuki, Naruto memegang Hpnya(Smsan sama Sasuke Duck*Di Chidori Sasuke)

Sesampai di Sungai, Para Akatsuki minus Hidan suah nyebur ke Sungai atau lebih jelasnya berenang, sementara si Hidan malah nyebur ke kolam Lumur, saat lagi asik bin tenang, tiba-tiba datang Itachi duck mengganggu bin mengusik kesenangan Hidan.

"Heh.. Itachi Duck.. jangan ganggu aku dech.. aku udah tenang plus bahagian, malah kamu ganggu.. gimana bisa tenang?" kata Hidan Duck.

"Aku benci lihat kamuMain lumpur…!" Perkelahian antar Bebek di mulai, mereka menggunakan Jurus masing-masing.

"Amaterasu alias siraman Lumpur Hitam…!"

"Wahai Dewa Jashin.. Kutuklah Itachi Duck menjadi Bebek…!" Hidan memulai pertapaannya.

"Perasaan Itachi udah bebek kali…!"Tiba-tiba datang sasori dengan Konan.

"Hentikan…. Baka…!" Kata Konan melerai Itachi dan Hidan pakai Jurus Sosoran Mautnya, Sehingga Itachi terlempar Jauh ke angkasa luar(?), Hidan langsung terkapar bersimbah Darah(?).

"Betul…betul jurus maut..!"Kata sasori, Naruto yang merasa aneh dengan Suara Kwek..kwek..*gini ya suara bebek?, melihat ke arah para Akatsuki, tiba-tiba Naruto terkejut ½ mati melihat Hidan.

"Hidan.. OH MY JASHIN….! Apa yang terjadi dengan Hidan….?"Naruto mengangkat Hidan "Mungkin karena terlalu lama berendam dalam Lumpur ya? Lebih baik di mandikan dengan air bersih saja..!"Tia-tiba Hidan Sadar dan langsung terbang, Naruto Cengok.

"Hm.. aneh… !"Naruto melihat kegiatan para Akatsuki Duck, Naruto pun bertambah Binggung melihat kelakuan para Akatsuki yang A.B.A.L(1), Sasori yang sedang gosok-gosok badan, Itachi yang mengganggu Deidara, Kisame yang menyelam muncul dengan Paruh penuh dengan Ikan.

"Nih….aku mau bayar Utang…!"Kisame meletakkan Ikan yang ditangkapnya pada Kakuzu.

"Wah… kalau begitu.. hutang kamu sisa…..! Tunggu sebentar aku lihat memo dulu..!"Kakuzu langsung membentangkan sayapnya dan meluncur selembar kertas bertuliskan 'UTANG AKATSUKI'.

"Kenapa Hutangku ga pernah Lunas ya?" kata Kisame.

"kamu emang jarang bayar…!" bantah Kakuzu.

"Masa sih? Aneh ya..!"Kata Kisame Polos.

"AKATSUKI…. Ayo pulang….!"Naruto menggiring para bebek KurAj(2)nya keluar dari air, Naruto memperhatikan dengan seksama, namun perhatiannya teralih oleh Pein.

'Apa hanya pikiranku saja..? Pein itu suka menyendiri atau emang ga suka bareng genknya yang hancur ini?' Pikir Naruto. Mereka pun berjalan menuju Perternakan.

"Baiklah… ayo baris yang benar…!"Kata Naruto masih dengan benda yang ada di tangannya yaitu HP, Namun rasa tak enak yang dirasakan Naruto mengharuskannya menghitung jumlah Bebeknya.

"GYAAAAA….. Kemana Kau ZETSU….!"Treak Naruto pake Toa, dan tanpa sadar juga Naruto tana di sengaja mengetik sms sesuai yang ia katakan tadi dan terkirim ke Sasuke,Naruto pun berlari kembali kesungai.  
"Ketua… Dimana Zetsu…?"Tanya anggota Akatsuki Duck.

"Dia ada di belakang sedang menyeidiki sesuatu…!"Kata Pein enteng.

"Apa ketua gak ingat kalau Zetsu suka nyasar?"Kata Deidara, Pein terdiam.

"GWAAk… Zetsu…!"Pein terbang.

"Baka Leader…!" Kata Konan, disambut anggukan yang lain.

Tempat Lain

Naruto yang sedang berkeliling mencari Zetsu tiba-tiba terkejut karena ada sesuatu dari semak-semak.

"Apa itu…? Ular kah?" Kata Naruto mundur beberapa langkah, Lalu keluarlah Zetsu.

"Gyaaa… Ular itu memakan Zetsu….!"Teriak Naruto.

'Ah.. Ketahuan…!' Pikir Zetsu.

"ternyara kamu disini Zetsu.. jangan kabur lagi kau….!"Naruto menangkap Zetsu, dan kembali ke tempat Naruto meninggalkan para Akatsuki.

"Nah… Kalian membuat aku repot… ayo pulang…!" Kata Naruto, Naruto menggiring para Akatsuki minus Pein ke kandang mereka, sambil memasukkan mereka ke kandang Naruto menghitung mereka*Hobby Naruto tuh.. ngitung bebek..!

"Hum.. Kurang satu lagi ya…!"Naruto dengan santai berjalan ke arah rumahnya, namun tiba-tiba kembali Lagi.

"MANA PEIN….!"Naruto berlari keluar perternakan, dengan maksud mencari Bebeknya yang hilang, besamaan dengan itu Pein datang.

"Akhirnya… aku mencari kau Zetsu…!" kata Pein.

"Maaf Ketua…!"

"Mana, Baka Naruto?" Tanya Pein.

"Mencari ketua….!"Kata para Akatsuki inus Pein, Pein Cengok.

"kasihan Naruto…!"Kata Pein berjalan ke arah kandang.

Sementara itu Naruto….

"PEIN…Where are you…. Eh…?"Naruto yang sedang mencari Pein terkejut dengan suara dering Hpnya.

To: Baka Dobe

Dobe…. Kamu ternyata selingkuh dari aku..

Kamu mentingin yang namanya Zetsu daripada Aku…!

Kalau begitu kita PUTUS…!

From: SasuTeme.

"Ha…ah?"Kata Naruto binggung.

Dan berakhirlah Dongeng ini… akhir kata…!

THE END

Haah... Selesai...! Yo... Readers*Di Rajam Readers*

Readers: Hoy.. Mana lanjutan dari Forever You Girl, Dobe-Chan?

Lia: Ah gomen... Lia ga ada ide buat lanjutinnya... T^T

Yah... kebetulan sekali Nie Fic terbuat karena ide dari my Kaa-san, Chinchau*Di Tabok* Isti: Enak aja Loe ganti2 nama Orang...!

sekalian juga untuk menyambut Hari Raya Idul Adha...!*Readers treak pake Toa: UDAH LEWAT!

Yah... gome ge...! khand masih ada nuansa Id Adha juga khand...!

Uhm.. baiklah, satu lagi.. Ayo mengheningkan Cipta untuk Sasuke Duck...! karena saat Id Adha, Sasuke Duck di jadiin sate oleh Chinchau n Riyu Princess Mesum(Author dari ISRILI DEVIL BRAIN). Uhm...

ada yang tau ga apa itu MissTypo, OC, OOC n Deelel..?(yang selalu terdapat dalam Fic), Maklum masih amatiran...!

Baiklah.. karena kebanyakan CINCONG... Kata Sasuke: TO THE POINT!

REVIEW?( yang pertama Review akan saia beri tau kenapa jadi saia dapat ide mengutuk para akatsuki jadi bebek)!


End file.
